Books generally include of a collection of pages that may be bound together to hinge at one side. Typically, the pages of a book are permanently bound together using glue, stitching, or other fixed methods of book binding. Having a book with permanently bound pages may not be desirable, however, because pages cannot be added, removed, or interchanged without damage or substantial modification to the book, preventing any substantial customization of the book.
Binders may be used so that pages may be added to or removed from a collection of pages. Traditional binders, such as three-ring binders, typically include page retainers that are spring-loaded, like the rings in a three-ring binder. These binders, however, may be cumbersome, unattractive, and potentially unsafe to use due to the spring-loaded page retainers. Children may especially have a difficult time using a traditional binder as it may be difficult to open the spring-loaded retainers, or the retainers may pinch a child's fingers. Moreover, the spring-loaded page retainers may make a loud noise when being opened and closed.